Dangerous Temptation
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu is the new kid in school and he has a motorcycle.
1. Dangerous Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: I was listening to Hey Juliette by LMNTwhile working on SKS earlier and got struck with a fabulous idea for a one-shot for Yuti Chan's bday gift. Happy Birthday girl! Enjoy it. Thank you RJ for being patient with me though the revisions. XD**

**Dangerous Temptation:**

Bankotsu's hand pushed back his bangs and his eyes zeroed in on the black haired girl as she entered the class. He saw her laughing with her friends and amusement quirked one corner of his lips. _She's always smiling. _

He watched her place her books on the desk and fold her green skirt under her bottom. He watched her flip some hair over her shoulder before pulling out a pen and her notebook. His heart beat sped up as she smiled with the sun on her face. She stared at her notebook intently.

He tossed a wadded up piece of paper to land on her desk and held his breath as she reached for it. He watched as she swept the balled paper into the floor. He crumpled another paper and tossed it over to her desk. He watched it land on her desk.

She grabbed the paper, rolled her eyes and then banked it into the trash can just as the bell rang.

He frowned and tapped his pen on the desk only half listening to the teacher as he yammered on about today's subject. Bankotsu watched as Kagome scribbled down notes in that silly book of hers and sighed. He licked his teeth and propped his feet on his desk. He laced his hands behind his head and continued watching the raven haired girl.

When the bell rang and everyone left their seats, he followed discretely as she and her friends went to her locker.

"So Kagome, have you met the new kid yet?"

The red head flipped her ponytail off her shoulder with a huff. "Sango, he's dangerous. She can do so much better. What about Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu's teeth ground and his hand balled into a fist at his side.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No way Ayame," Her brows knit and her voice faltered. "Besides, Inuyasha is with Kikyo. Remember?" Kagome took a deep breath and closed her locker.

Bankotsu's breath released slowly and he uncurled his fist.

Sango snorted. "Well that new guy is seriously bad news. I mean he's been in and out of juvy. Plus his temper is downright scary." She shivered.

Kagome forced a smile onto her face. "I'm off to gym, see you two later." She walked off to the gym with her hair bouncing.

He followed her to gym and went to switch into his gym clothes. He walked outside and watched her exit from the girl's locker room. He smirked as she passed by him and sighed when she didn't even acknowledge him. He watched her hips swaying in her naturally seductive way as she passed him.

He watched her during dodge ball. She moved gracefully dodging the balls. He grunted as a ball tagged him roughly on the back of the shoulder.

"Yo Ryuusan, get your head in the game man."

He sent his attacker a death glare that had the kid actually shrinking back. Bankotsu stormed over and socked him in the shoulder so hard the kid fell onto his butt, rubbing the bruised flesh. He stared up at Bankotsu with wide eyes and visibly shook.

Bankotsu sighed and ignored the whispers as he moved over to the bleachers and sat down. He watched as Kagome's toned legs danced around the area gracefully, laughing as care free as only she could.

He watched her hair flowing in the wind like a wild mustang. He smirked as he imagined her legs wrapped tight around his hips while she bucked wildly with a passion flushed face. He licked his lips and his hands itched to grab her hips just once.

**XOXOXO:**

After school let out he climbed onto his bike. He watched Kagome walk towards the parking lot.

She frowned as she noticed that her ride was gone. _Not again. Why does he always do this to me?_

Bankotsu revved his bike watching her jump a little and whirl around. He held out his bike helmet. "Need a lift?" His breath unconsciously hitched as he waited for her answer. His palm coated with a fine sheen of sweat as he held the helmet out to her.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome stared at the helmet and chewed her bottom lip as all of her friend's warning replayed in her mind. She remembered his display at P.E. and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. _He does have a wicked temper._

She titled her head to the side and stared into his memorizing blue eyes. _But, he looks so sincere. _The wind picked up and she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders. She smiled and reached for the helmet. "Thanks. I really appreciate this." She put the helmet on and frowned as she fumbled with the latch.

He chuckled and helped her cinch it in place. "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and then climbed behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt her face heat up.

He smirked and shifted his braid to lay over his shoulder and down his chest. "Anytime." He shifted so that she had a little more room and grabbed the handle bars. "Put your feet up here, so you don't get hurt." He showed her where with his foot and then started the motor. "So, where to?"

She blinked and tucked her skirt under her as best she could. "Um, do you know where the old shrine on Crenshaw is?"

He nodded.

"Near there."

"You got it."He grinned and revved the engine listening to it purr before he zoomed off.

Kagome squeaked. She closed her eyes and her arms tightened around his waist.

He lifted his face into the wind and smiled as the machine vibrated beneath him. Nothing soothed him quite like a bike ride. Especially one with such a beautiful girl.

After about ten minutes he felt her body mold against his back. They rounded the corner smoothly and he gunned the engine down the straight-a-way. He felt her breath hitch and smirked. "Hold on tight."

She pressed her face against the back of his shoulders in an attempt to keep the wind out of her face. She felt his muscles ripple beneath the skin every time he maneuvered the bike. _This is actually… kind of nice._

She closed her eyes allowing the motor to sing to her as the bike tore off across the blacktop. She let the heat emanating from his body warm her against the chilly air. She felt the bike sway as they rounded another corner and imagined it much like a boat rocking with the waves. Her body relaxed though her arms remained around his waist.

Far too soon for either of them, the bike halted and he cut the engine. He took a deep breath and put the kickstand in place.

_It's over already?_ She blinked and opened her eyes. She slowly withdrew her arms from his waist and sat up staring at the shrine. She bit her lip.

He climbed off the bike and held out his hand to her. She slowly placed her hand in his. His fingers closed around hers and heat flared between their palms. Their eyes locked and held. Neither spoke for a long minute. His thumb softly stroked the back of her hand.

She blinked and then pulled her hand free, slowly reaching to undo the latch. He stepped so close that his foot went between hers and her back pressed against the bike. He unhooked the latch, slowly lifting the helmet from her head. She stared up into his eyes.

"Um thank you. It was… an interesting experience." She brushed some hair out of her face and smiled at him.

His eyes twinkled. "You liked it, eh?"

She blushed and nodded.

He smirked and placed his thigh between hers shoving them wider apart to nestle up against her. "You liked the way my machine vibrated between your legs, eh?" He rubbed his leg up and down. He ducked his head so that his lips hovered next to her ear and his voice was a soft purr. "I can show you_ much _more."

_Okay, maybe he is dangerous._ Her nipples tightened and his knee made her body feel as if it were burning from the inside out. A lour roar filled her ears and her hand rested against his chest as if to push him away.

He slowly licked from the top of the outer shell of her ear to the bottom, stopping to nibble her lobe. His hand slipped to her lower back and pushed her against him. Searing her as if branding her right through her clothes. His hard body against her sent another shiver running along her spine.

He kissed his way over to her lips and devoured her mouth in a fierce kiss. He tasted her sweet strawberry chap-stick and her soft feminine flavor hinting at just a bit of spice. He drank her in deepening the kiss until her hands grabbed his biceps. He felt her tremble against him.

He stepped back and gave her hips a firm squeeze before releasing her. He licked his lips and smirked. "All you have to do is ask." He climbed onto the bike. "Anytime you want to go for another ride, just give me a call." He winked at her and then rode off.

Kagome felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and her lips could still taste his masculine flavor. Her hands covered her hot cheeks as she watched him fade into the darkness. When his silhouette completely disappeared she held a hand over her racing heart and slowly walked inside. She replayed the ride in her mind as she ascended the stairs to her room. She flopped back onto her bed and smiled._ But, I like the way he makes me feel._

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: It's been a long time since I've ridden on a bike and even longer since I've stepped foot in a high school. I tried to capture it as accurately as memory would allow. Reviews are any author's greatest motivation, so don't be shy. Tell me what you think, good or bad. I can take it. XD**

**P.S. I decided not to make this a "song fic" But if you're interested, you can find the song I listened to while writing it, here. : www. youtube user/ dragonfire84724# p/u/13/fIzjxKCQuVU {just remove the spaces}**


	2. Unexpected Rescuer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: After such a unexpected response from my readers, I decided to go ahead and add a second part to this. ****I have some good news and bad news for all of my readers. **

**Good news: I'm entering NaNoWriMo this year. **

**Bad news: For the entire month of November I will be focusing all of my writing energy into my 50,000 word novel for the contest. Which means that I most likely won't update any fanfics until around Dec 1****st**** and that will be when I upload the next chapter for Bankotsu's Greatest Challenge. Wish me luck. Anyways, enjoy the newest part.**

**Unexpected Rescuer:**

The next morning Kagome found herself pinned between Kouga and her locker.

"What the hell were you thinking?" His eyes narrowed as he pushed his body against hers.

"What are you even talking about?"

His nostrils flared. "Damnit Kagome, this isn't a game! Don't you understand how dangerous that guy is?"

She blinked. "Who?"

"This is serious! He could have hurt you."

Her brows furrowed. "Kouga, you're not making any sense."

His fist connected with the locker an inch away from her head. "Bankotsu isn't the kind of guy you toy around with."

She flinched when his fist connected with the locker and her jaw quivered. "I'm not toying with anyone."

His chest heaved, brushing against hers, forcing the cold metal to dig into her back and shoulders.

Kouga's growl was deep and dangerous. "Bullshit! What the hell were you thinking riding with him?"

She blinked and the shoved at his chest. "Hey, you're the one who left me without a ride. Just where the hell were you anyways?"

His jaw tightened and he snorted. "I had something I needed to do. I waited ten minutes before I left and was almost late because of it."

She scoffed. "Well excuse me for needing to talk to the teacher about my assignment." Her eyes narrowed. "Get off me Kouga!" She braced her arms against his chest and prepared to shove.

Kagome blinked as he was hauled off her and thrown into a locker across the hall. "You heard the lady, asshole!" Bankotsu cracked his knuckles and stepped towards Kouga with a smirk.

Kouga shook his head and jumped up glaring at him. "You stay the hell away from her Ryuusan." He shoved Bankotsu's chest knocking him back a few steps.

Bankotsu shoved him back into the lockers with a hand around Kouga's throat and his other hand holding Kouga's hand pinned to the locker. "You don't know who you're messing with, wolf."

Kouga grunted. "I know enough."

Bankotsu sinister grin spread his lips. "You don't know shit about me, so stop assuming." His hand tightened around Kouga's throat enough to restrict his wind. "All you need to know is that I don't make threats, only promises."

He pulled Kouga forward and slammed him against the locker, shaking the wall of lockers. "You'd better remember that." He released the wolf's neck and pinned his shoulder, with one fist aimed for Kouga's face.

"Mr. Ryuusan! Take your hands off that student!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked over to Kagome and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. He tilted her chin up to stare into her eyes and caressed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She blinked and blushed as the blood roared in her ears. "Hai, um..." She licked her lips watching his eyes fall to her lips. Her heart raced and her cheek where his palm rested, felt like it was going to burst into flames. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

"Mr. Ryuusan, get in my office, now!" The principal tapped his foot with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I've got to go to the principal's office." Bankotsu winked at her. "See you around." He calmly walked over to the office and sat in a chair with his feet up on the principal's desk and his hands clasped behind his head.

The principal turned around. "The rest of you, get to class."

Kagome blinked a few times and then walked off to class.

Kouga snorted and rubbed his throat before stomping off to class mumbling under his breath.

The principal rubbed his temples and walked over to his office. He sighed heavily and closed the door.

"Why do you always have to cause trouble?"

Bankotsu's shoulders lifted with a careless shrug.

The principal picked up his feet and dropped them on the floor. "If you don't straighten up I'll have no choice but to suspend you."

Bankotsu smirked. "Heh, I could use another vacation."

The principal huffed. "Mr. Ryuusan, you need to take your education seriously. You can't be a rebel your whole life. Get those grades up by the end of this semester or you'll have to attend summer school."

Bankotsu scoffed. "You aren't taking my summer away from me."

"I will if you don't get those grades up."

"Whatever. Are we done now?"

The principal sighed heavily and sunk into his chair. "Not quite. You have two weeks of detention starting today. You will report to the lunch room every day before lunch and after school."

"Talk about boring."

The principal stood up and slammed his palms against the top of his desk. He eyed Bankotsu sternly. "If you fail to show even once, or I find you carrying _any _weapons on these premises, I'll have no choice but to send you back to juvi. Am I clear?"

Bankotsu grunted. "Crystal," He stood up.

"Get to class and try not to cause any more grief for your teachers."

"Whatever," Bankotsu rolled his eyes and walked off to class.

The principal scowled and reached in his desk pulling out two extra strength aspirin. He swallowed them with a glass of water and rubbed his temples. He opened up Bankotsu's three inch thick disciplinary file and made a note of the incident and punishment.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this part. I'd love to hear your opinions. Don't be shy, after all reviews are any authors strongest motivation. XD  
><strong>


	3. After School

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: Merry Christmas a little early, to my fellow writers and all my wonderful readers. **

**A/N II: Out of sheer curiosity I'm curious how many of my readers here would actually be interested enough to buy a book if I were to get it published? I'll be posting a poll about this on my profile so please stop by and cast your vote. Feel free to PM me anytime. Thanks. XD**

**After School:**

The bell rang announcing school was out. Bankotsu snorted and flipped his phone open. "Listen I've got to stay after school a bit today. I'll be home later."

"Bankotsu, what the - ?"

He hung up before the person on the other end of the line could respond. He shoved his cell phone back into its case and walked off to his locker. He placed his books inside and slammed it shut.

Kagome blinked and closed her locker. She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Bankotsu?"

He blinked and turned to face her. His eyes widened before relaxing. He stared at her hand on his shoulder and watched her face turn pink before she ducked her head. He took her hand off his shoulder and held it. He used his free thumb to tilt her chin up.

"What's up?"

Kagome shifted her feet and stared into his eyes. She swallowed.

"Um, thank you for this morning."

"No problem." He smiled and cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed her skin.

"You didn't get into much trouble did you?"

"Don't worry about it." His hand fell limp at his side. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry if you did. I mean - " She grabbed his arm.

"Forget about it." He smiled and pressed his finger against her lips.

Her lips tingled. She blinked and then stepped back.

"Um, can I borrow you phone for a minute?"

"What for?" He blinked and titled his head to the side.

"Please?" She chewed her lower lip.

"Sure," He passed her his cell.

"I don't normally do this…" She typed her cell number into it and smiled. She passed him back his phone.

His eye brow rose.

"Call me later?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Cool." He smirked and accepted his phone.

She hugged her bag to her chest and blushed. "Well… bye." She hurried down the hallway and pressed her back against the wall.

_I can't believe I just gave him my number._ Inside her stomach fluttered. Heat spread down to her slowly inhaled and exhaled until the pounding in her chest settled into a normal rhythm.

He grinned and watched her leave. He placed the phone in its case and walked off to the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets. He entered the cafeteria and scowled.

"Yo," he waved to the lady behind the counter.

"You must be the new recruit?"

He snorted and walked over to her.

She eyed him sternly. "Wash your hands and then put these on." She tossed him a pair of gloves.

He sighed and did as told.

"I have one more student coming in later. You can start by washing the dishes in the sink." The lady mixed the grape jello in a large bowl and then placed it in the refrigerator.

Bankotsu scowled and went into the kitchen. He started the water running in the sink and snorted. _I hate dishes._

Fifteen minutes later the dishes piled in the sink to soak.

"Go out and clean off all of the tables, then placed the chairs upside down on the tables."

Bankotsu grunted but did as told.

"Sorry I'm late Brima." Kagome walked through the back door.

"No worries child. I have an extra helper for the next two weeks."

Kagome blinked. "Oh?"

The old lady smiled and pointed to the cafeteria. "In there."

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest and her eyes widened. She blushed and looked away.

"Place this is the fridge for me?" Brima passed her the batter she mixed.

Kagome nodded and did so. After that she wiped off the counters, while Brima scraped out the food bar containers. She tossed all the leftovers in a large trash can and sighed.

Bankotsu walked back into the kitchen without a word and started the dishes.

Brima smiled when Kagome grabbed the broom and swept and then mopped the floors, leaving the kitchen for last.

Bankotsu finished the dishes and left the last sink full in the drainer to dry. He peeled the gloves off and tossed them into the trash bag. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm.

"Take the trash out to the dumpster and then you're done for the day." Brima stood before him. "Tomorrow morning I need you here forty-five minute before school starts so you can help me set up and serve breakfast.

"Forty five minutes before school?" He stared at her.

She nodded.

He grunted and pulled on some fresh gloves. He tied the trash bags shut.

Kagome entered the room and emptied the mop bucket.

"Okay Brima, I'm going to head home now."

"Thanks dearie. Do tell that old coot to visit once in a while."

Kagome chuckled. "I'll tell him." She blinked.

"What old coot?" Bankotsu stopped in front of her.

Kagome smiled. "My grandpa." She grabbed one of the trash bags from him. "Here let me help."

"That's okay. I've got it."

Kagome snorted. "Don't be so stubborn." She took the bag and carried it out.

Bankotsu sighed and followed her. He tossed each of the bags into the dumpster and peeled his gloves off and shuddered. His nose scrunched up as he tossed them into the dumpster.

"Is this part of your punishment?"

"For the next two weeks." Bankotsu grunted.

"I'm sorry. If you hadn't –" She bit her bottom lip.

"Don't be." He slipped his hand over her mouth. He watched her blink and sighed. "I can handle it."

She nodded.

He removed his hand from her mouth and hooked a thumb towards his bike. "I could use a bite to eat. You up for it?"

"I should probably get home." She blinked and shifted her backpack over her shoulder.

"It's barely after four." He raised a brow. "Besides, I hate eating alone."

"Still…" She blushed.

He sighed. "Look, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

_Well, he did protect me this morning. _She titled her head to the side and worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Okay, but I have to be home by six."

"You got it." He walked over to his bike and placed her backpack in the leather bag. He passed her the second helmet. "Do you remember how to put this on?"

She smiled and put it on. She cinched it in place.

"Do you remember where to place your feet?" He chuckled and cinched his in place. He climbed onto his bike.

She nodded. She took a deep breath and climbed on behind him. She scooted forward so her thighs hugged his hips.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist. He smirked when her bare legs brushed against his jean clad legs. "Ready?"

She nodded and tightened her hold on his waist. Her chest pressed against his back. He started the bike and gunned the motor. They took off across the black top.

Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the warmth emanating from his back. It was a welcome relief compared to the cool wind stinging her face. She felt her body automatically lean with him each time the bike rounded a corner.

She pressed her cheek against his back and inhaled. His masculine woodsy scent caused butterflies to brush inside her stomach. Unconsciously her thighs squeezed around him. They rounded another corner.

She smiled. _I wonder where he's taking us?_ She allowed everything but the swaying of the bike as it vibrated under her to leave her mind. The soft purr of the engine combined with the fluid motion as he drove through the street relaxed her.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: I'm solidifying the plot line now so there will be much more substance and yes this is another full-fledged fic. Enjoy and remember to give me your input good or bad, I can take it. XD**


	4. Unofficial First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**Unofficial First Date:**

Bankotsu slowed down and stopped the bike in a parking spot. Her breath hitched and she sat up straight.

His hand squeezed hers which still lay over his stomach. He pulled off his helmet. He shook his head and his braid swayed against his back.

Kagome blinked and undid the strap of the helmet. She went to pull it off her head and blinked when his hands covered hers. He removed the helmet and set it on the handlebar. He chained it next to his

Bankotsu smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair and then cupped her face between his palms. His eyes locked to hers. "All good?"

She smiled and nodded. "I think I could get used to riding with you."

He chuckled and moved so that his lips hovered a couple inches above hers. "You could, eh?"

She blushed and her hands held his wrists. She pulled back and stared at him with a raised brow. "I believe you promised me some food?" She licked her lips and her eyes lowered to his wrists. She removed his hands from her face.

He chuckled. "Indeed I did." He helped her off his bike and set her on her feet. His hands lingered on her hips a moment. The heat from his hands felt as if they branded her through the fabric. He stepped back and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She placed her hand in his. His hand closed around hers and he led her over to the door. He opened the door and placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her ahead of him.

She bit back a shiver at the feeling of his hand on the small of her back. Her breath hitched when all eyes in the room turned to them. Her palms coated with sweat and she wiped them on the sides of her skirt.

Bankotsu's arm wrapped around her waist and his hand rested on her hip. They walked over to the counter. He smiled at the girl beside him. "Is there anything particular you'd like to eat?"

She stared at the counter lady and blushed. "I'm not sure yet."

Bankotsu looked at the woman. "We will take two buffet bars with drinks." He smiled at Kagome and squeezed her hip. "This way you'll have a variety to choose from."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"What would you and the lady like to drink?"

"I'll have an iced sweet tea, no lemon."

Kagome stepped closer to him in hopes of getting the unwanted attention off of her. "I'll have the same."

The lady nodded and made them two iced sweet teas and placed them on their tray.

Bankotsu scooted the tray down the bar over to the register and paid for their meals.

Kagome blushed. "I'll pay you back."

"Not necessary. I told you I hate eating alone." Bankotsu put his wallet away and escorted her to their table. He placed the tray on the table and pulled her chair out. "Sit."

She blinked and did so. "Who knew you could be such a well mannered gentleman?"

He snorted and sat across from her. "Not even close."

Kagome giggled.

He tapped the table and waited for the waitress to come and remove their drinks.

"My name is Natsumi. I'll be your waitress this evening." She placed a basket of warm dinner rolls and several small butters on the table and then removed their drinks. She set a small stack of plates between them. "If you need anything please let me know." The waitress smiled and left.

Bankotsu picked up two of the plates and led Kagome towards the buffet bar. He passed her a plate. "Help yourself." He winked at her and started piling mashed potatoes and gravy on his plate. He added a good sized chicken breast and some fish on it. He picked up a second plate from the bar and piled corn on the cob and more rolls on it.

Kagome picked a chicken breast and a small scoop of mashed potatoes. She added one ladle full of country gravy and then picked up a second plate. She piled a small salad on it and carried her plates over to the table.

Bankotsu set his plates down and took a drink of his tea. "Did you find something you like?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She sat in her chair and picked up her first dinner roll. She slathered butter on it and bit into it.

He smiled. "Good." He dipped a roll into his mashed potatoes and gravy and then cut a piece of batter baked fish and added it on top.

She sipped her tea. "So, what all did Mr. Nakamura say?"

He grunted. "He was bitching bout my grades again."

She blinked. "Are you having trouble with them?

He scowled and set his food down. "He's threatening to take away my summer if I don't get them up." He glared at the guy walking by.

Kagome twisted her napkin in her hands in her lap. "I used to tutor a couple of years ago."

He raised a brow. "Seriously?"

She sipped her tea and nodded. "It was before my dad passed away." Her eyes lowered to her plate and she sighed.

He grabbed her hand and held it on the table. His thumb caressed the back of her hand. "I'm sorry about your dad."

She smiled and looked up at him. She nodded. "Thanks." She pulled her hand out of his. "Which classes?"

He grunted. "Math, English and History."

She sipped her tea and placed it down. Her eyes locked to his. "What about the math confuses you?"

"Algebra."

"I could help." She held her breath and waited for his response.

He stared into her eyes a minute. "It'd have to be kept strictly between us. After all, I've got a rep to protect."

She nodded. "I understand." She twisted her hands in her lap.

He rubbed his chin. "We could use my place."

Her breath hitched and her knee bounced. "I don't know about that." She stared at her lap.

He chuckled. "Relax Kags, I won't try anything you aren't ready for."

She blinked and then blushed.

He smiled. "Look, my brother and I are the only ones who live there so it'd be kept quiet. Besides, I told you. Nothing will happen that you don't want."

She blinked. "I'd need to be home by six every day."

He nodded. "We will work it out. And if we do need it to go later, you could always call your mom and let her know ahead of time."

She blinked. "Okay."

He smiled. "Good, it's settled then. When do you want to start?"

She chewed her bottom lip. "How about tomorrow?"

He smiled and nodded. "I'm done in the cafeteria by four, so that gives us say an hour and a half?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He smiled at her. "Why were you at the cafeteria today?"

She blinked. "Oh, I help out there every day."

He blinked. "Okay." He smiled. "It looks like we will be seeing a lot of each other the next couple weeks."

She blushed. "I guess so."

He smiled. "Thanks Kags. I really appreciate you tutoring me."

She blushed at the nickname. "Sure. I mean what are friends for, right?"

He smiled and nodded. He finished his food and waited for her to do the same.

He held up his tea glass and waited for her to do the same. She picked up her glass and blinked when he clicked them together.

"To friendship."

She smiled. "To friendship."

They sipped from their glasses and stood up to get their deserts. He chose a slice of warm apple pie with a dollop of whipped cream and she chose a small sundae. After desert they climbed onto the bike and he drove her home.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's the next part. Enjoy everyone. XD**

**A/N II: Out of sheer curiosity I'm curious how many of my readers here would actually be interested enough to buy a book if I were to get it published? I've posted a poll about this on my profile, so please stop by and cast your vote. Feel free to PM me anytime. Thanks. XD**


	5. Tutoring Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**Tutoring Begins:**

The next day after they finished up in the cafeteria they met outside by his bike.

"Ready to go?" He held out the helmet.

"Sure." She picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Are you sure your brother won't mind?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about him." He placed a helmet on her head and latched it in place, fingers lingering a little longer than necessary.

She blushed as his calloused fingers stroked her chin. It felt a little like sand paper, but she didn't mind. It made her wonder exactly what he did to get the calluses. Obviously he was used to using his hands for hard work.

"Hang on tight." He put his helmet on and then climbed onto his motorcycle, smirking when she climbed on behind him.

She swallowed and wrapped her arms around his waist, blush deepening. It felt strange to be so physically close to him, even stranger was the fact she didn't mind. Normally when a guy got too close she'd bolt for the door. She didn't know why it was so different with him. She closed her eyes and laid her cheek against his back.

He revved the engine and took off down the road, enjoying the wind in his face and the feeling of her arms around him. He felt on top of the world whenever she held him like that. He slowed their speed to try and draw it out a little longer.

Too soon for either of them they arrived and he cut the engine with a heavy sigh. "We're here." He mumbled, pulling off his helmet and placing it on the handle bar. He turned around and removed hers, running his fingers through her hair.

She gasped and sent him a shy smile and grabbed the strap of her backpack across her shoulder.

"Let's go inside." His hand rested on her lower back, urging her to walk towards the large apartment complex, which made her feel a little vulnerable. She scooted a little closer to his side.

He smiled and shouldered their way into the building and up the stairs ignoring everyone's looks as he led her to his apartment.

"Ja, we're here." He announced entering the living room. "Go ahead and relax while I get us some snacks." He walked off into the kitchen.

She stared at the sparsely decorated living room. The main wall held a mural of butterflies in a vast field of wild flowers of every size and color. The artist obviously put a lot of thought into the layout of the mural. She inhaled a sharp breath when the mural seemed to come alive.

"Pretty huh?" A feminine man walked into the room wearing shorts and a half shirt. He smiled at the mural and his eyes sparkled. "It reminds me so much of one of my favorite retreats."

"You must be Jakotsu." She guessed holding out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

Jakotsu blinked. "Banks told me you'd be coming over today." He sized her up. "You're not his usual type." He stated bluntly and walked off into the kitchen.

"Leave her alone, Jakotsu." Bankotsu's voice warned from the door way as he juggled a tray of snacks and two glasses of lemonade.

"Whatever, " he mumbled. "Make sure you two keep it quiet." He walked onto the veranda, spine stiff.

"Don't take it personal. He hates all girls." Bankotsu sent her an apologetic smile.

She blinked and then reached out to take the glasses from him. He placed the tray of snacks in the middle of the table and plopped onto the couch, propping his feet up on the end of the table and crossed his hands behind his head, staring up at her.

She tore her eyes away from his figure and swallowed and then slowly sat at the other end of the couch. "We should get started." She pulled her math book and notebook out of her bag.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." He chuckled and pulled her over to sit next to him. "Unless you want me to." his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

She scooted a little away from him and opened her book. "Let's start with tonight's homework."

"Fine, " he sighed and slumped against the back of the couch, listening as she explained how to do the math.

An hour later her cell phone rang startling them out of their lesson.

She sent him a sheepish look and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Kagome, dinner is done and it's getting late."

"Okay Mama, we're almost done. I'll be home soon."

"Don't take too long." She flipped her phone shut and slid it into her bag.

"I should get going." She closed her book and put her things away.

Bankotsu frowned at his finished homework and stood up. "I still don't get it all."

"It takes time." She smiled and pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"If you say so." He sighed and led her over to the door, opening it for her and then followed her out.

He felt her tense under his hand on her back when some of the neighbors eyed her curiously. He scowled at them shouldering their way down the stairs. "Don't mind the neighbors." He muttered to her and led her over to his bike.

She blinked when he placed her helmet on her and then climbed onto the bike putting his on. "Your place is really nice." She said, climbing on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks," he sighed and started it up, shoulders and back tensing.

"Don't let it frustrate you." She soothed. "You've already started to grasp it."

He snorted. "Starting to get it and getting it are two different things." He revved the engine and drove towards her home, reluctant for her to remove her arms.

She secretly enjoyed the swaying of the bike as it vibrated under her. The soft purr of the engine combined with the fluid motion as he drove through the street relaxed her. She closed her eyes wondering how to make it easier for him to understand the math, so absorbed in her thoughts it took a full minute to register he'd taken her home.

"Kagome," His hands clasped over hers, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She blushed and hoped off the bike. "I'm sorry." She sent him a shy smile. "Thanks for bringing me home." She removed the helmet and held it out to him.

He took the helmet holding her gaze captive and raised her hand to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of her hand. "Thank you for helping me."

The feeling of his lips against her hand made butterflies flutter in her belly. She licked her bottom lip, drawing his eyes to it and her breath hitched as a warm look filled his eyes.

She gasped breathlessly when he pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She watched in slow motion, heart racing, as his face lowered and he pressed his lips against hers, sending tingles through them.

A minute later he pulled back, cheeks slightly pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "So um, see you tomorrow?"

Unable to speak her fingers covered her tingling lips and she nodded, mind replaying how good it felt to have his lips against hers.

He climbed back on his bike and rode off.

Five minutes later a wind blew past her shaking her from her thoughts and sent a shiver up her spine.

She walked inside and kicked her shoes off by the door; and then sighed and walked up to her room, flopping onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Despite how much she shouldn't, she found herself thinking about Bankotsu and the effect he had on her.

Her heart fluttered as she remembered the first time she'd ridden his bike and what he'd said to her. Excitement filled her veins and she grinned as she felt her body responding. For the first time in her life she felt what her friends described about the guys they dated. No other guy, not even Kouga had this kind of effect on her. It both scared and intrigued her.

What was it about Bankotsu that made her feel like she was the most attractive person in the world? He seemed so nice, yet everyone at school feared him. Was it just the whole badboy aspect, or was it because she'd enjoyed his company, even if he was a bit of a flirt.

She blushed remembering how he'd looked on his couch and felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her lips tingle with remembrance. Whatever it was about him, she wanted more of it.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for the fifth installment. Enjoy everyone. Remember feedback is any author's greatest motivation.  
><strong>

**A/N II: My readers are incredibly supportive so I've decided to give you all a sneak peak at my upcoming book release scheduled for the end of June 2012 {which incidentally is titled Dangerous Temptation. Once you read the blurb you'll see why. XD}**

**I'm pleased to announce the free preview of my original novel Dangerous Temptation is now live here: **

**Dangerous Temptation Blurb:**

Seventeen year-old Kaitlin Sinclair's world is turned upside down when she moves to Indonesia, and discovers the secrets that threaten the existence of the enchanting Cadmon and his people. She dives into a foreign culture, full of mystique and dangers everywhere she turns, where keeping her heart safe might prove as impossible as staying alive!

**Copyright © 2012 by Catrina Barton.**

**FREE Preview available here: **

** www . smashwords books/ view/ 172036 {just remove the spaces. XD}  
><strong>

**I'd love to hear what you think about it! :) **

**Still working on formatting for Amazon and other sites, but, it's a start. XD**

I'd love to hear what you think about it and what kinds of thoughts run through your mind about it. For more information please visit my

**Face Book Author page { www{dot}facebook{dot}com/KittyB78 **

**or my blog { kittyb78{dot}wordpress{dot}com  
><strong>

**~Tempest78.**


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N Lyrics are from 3OH!3 My First Kiss, which I claim no ownership of.**

**Dangerous Temptation Part VI: Trouble Brewing:**

_I got you on my lips._

_{I got you on my lips.}_

_At the the foot of the stairs, with my fingers in your hair._

_Baby this is it._

_She won't ever get enough! _

_Once she gets a little touch._

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say._

_Ooooooh, _

_Ooooooh._

_She won't ever get enough! _

_Once she gets a little touch._

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say._

_Ooooooh, _

_Ooooooh._

Bankotsu tapped the button on his helmet, cutting off the music, and pulled into the parking spot. He cut the engine, removed his helmet, locking it to the bike, and pocketed the keys.

Kagome bolted into the school, with her yellow backpack slung over her shoulder, bouncing with her hurried steps.

_Silly bag sticks out like a sore thumb. _He grinned, and jogged down the hall. He caught her elbow, spun her around, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Wh.. what was that for?" Her cheeks turned pink.

_She blushes so easily. _He grinned and draped an arm over her shoulder. "Good luck on the test."

"Um, thanks." She stared ahead and walked towards the classroom, acutely aware of his nearness.

"Hey! Get your filthy paws off her!" Kouga shoved Bankotsu from behind, which sent him stumbling to keep his balance.

Bankotsu spread his legs shoulder width apart and bent his knees. His hand balled into a fist at his side. He moved towards Kouga, ready to dislocate his jaw.

Kagome slapped Kouga across the cheek. "Grow up!" Her jaw tightened as she stomped past them and into the classroom.

Kouga rubbed his cheek and blinked several times, confusion in his eyes.

_Damn she's feisty. _Bankotsu uncurled his fist and entered the classroom whistling. He dropped into the seat behind Kagome.

He tugged a lock of her hair.

She spun around, huffed at him and turned back to her books.

Kouga's low growl rumbled as he entered the room.

Bankotsu's smirk widened.

The teacher entered and the bell rang. He placed his briefcase on the table and turned to face he class. "Mr. Ookami, take your seat."

Kouga bared his fangs at Bankotsu, with a snap, as he walked past him and sat at the back of the room.

Bankotsu clasped his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles, which he stretched out, in front of him, angled off to one side.

_She tastes like strawberries. _He licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste.

Kagome held the stack of papers over her head, and indicated for him to take them.

He took the stack, ensuring he accidentally brushed his fingers against hers, and grinned at her sharp inhale.

_Oh yeah, she's definitely affected by my presence._

Grinning he extracted his paper and passed the rest back.

It'd been a month since she started tutoring him at his apartment.

_Having Kagome all to myself is worth the grueling hours of pouring over the boring books._ He smirked, tapping his pencil against the desk as he waited for the teacher to give the signal.

"This is a test, to see how much each of you has retained from the last several weeks of classes. Begin."

Bankotsu scrawled his name and the date, well aware of the wolf's angry gaze boring holes in his back.

He read the first question. He glared at the paper and worked out the problem, grateful for Kagome's insistence of going over trigonometry in depth last night.

_You never know what will be on those tests. _Her voice played through his mind.

He bit back a smile and focused on the paper in front of him.

**XOXOXO:**

He waited by her locker, arms crossed as his shoulder and hip leaned against the metal door.

She smiled unsure why seeing him there made her feel so special.

As she approached, his hand snaked into her hair and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her like he couldn't get enough of their kisses.

She'd grown used to his rough, yet tender affections. The way his tongue slid into her mouth and danced with hers was intoxicating.

Her arms went around his neck as she fell against him.

He pulled back, smirk in place and draped an arm over her shoulder as they walked into the cafeteria.

Everyone fell silent, all eyes on them. She shifted closer to him, cheeks warming at all the unwanted attention.

His hand settled on her lower back and he pushed her into the lunch line, crowding behind her, as if to shield her from the unwanted stares.

_He's so protective. _She smiled and adjusted the strap of her backpack as he grabbed their trays.

"How did you do on the test?"

He shrugged. "Guess we'll see."

"I'm sure you did fine." She nodded.

"Want to celebrate?" His brows wiggled and she blushed. He chuckled and passed her one tray as she reached for her juice.

She took her tray and walked over to an almost empty table, noticing that the few occupants quickly got up and left. She looked at Bankotsu, who sent her an innocent smile as he placed his tray on the table and took a seat on the bench.

She sighed and sat next to him, blushing when his knee bumped hers and he smirked.

"I think we should focus on the history lessons tonight." She sipped her juice.

"I guess that works." He shrugged and ate his food, scanning the crowd. "Fuck," he muttered and stood up abruptly.

"What is it?"

"Finished?" His jaw clenched and he held out a hand for her, turning her away from where he'd been looking.

"Go to class. I'll catch up." His shoulders tensed and she saw his hand working into a fist.

"You sure?"

He nodded as Sango walked up to them. "Mind taking Kagome to class for me?"

"Yeah sure." Sango took Kagome by the arm.

Bankotsu stiffly walked away as Sango dragged her towards class.

"What do you suppose that was all about?"

Sango shrugged and they entered the class.

Kagome sat in the desk. _Why did he suddenly get so distant?_

Her eyes focused on the doorway, waiting for him to walk though.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Enjoy everyone. I'd love to hear what you think of it so far.**


	7. Visitor From The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming support of this fic. This update is a little earlier than planned. Wish me luck for my big radio interview. :)  
><strong>

**Visitor From The Past:**

Bankotsu scowled as he walked out to the end of the hallway. Painted metal lockers lined the walls on either side of the hallway. At the end, dead center of the area, stood one of the last people he ever wanted to see.

Her black hair was up in a traditional topknot, wrapped around, threaded through, and pinned in place. Her black mini skirt stopped two inches below her crotch, and her halter top was so tight it looked like her breasts were about to fall out of the top.

_Why did I ever find that trashy look sexy? _His jaw clenched as he approached her. _I need my head examined._

His nostrils flared and he caught the unwanted smell of her cloying perfume. _Yuck. I prefer Kagome's natural smell. _

_If this bitch and slinking around, her bastard brother can't be too far away. _He cracked his fists, bringing him back to the problem at hand and stopped several feet away from her.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Aw Banks, I missed you too." She batted her long lashes and pursed her lips is a kissy-face motion.

"Cut the shit, Kagura." He planted his feet shoulder width apart, taking a defensive stance.

"Cute girl."

"Leave her out of it." He took a menacing step towards her. "If you, or your fucktard brother go anywhere near her…"

"Relax. I came to see you."

"You couldn't be bothered to visit me in juvi, so why now?" His brow rose.

"Aw, someone is cranky." She placed her hand on his chest, playing with the front of his shirt, rubbing the muscles beneath it.

"Don't." He snatched her wrist and flung it away, as if it was tainted.

Her lips pressed into a thin, tight line, and her ruby eyes narrowed. "As I recall, you used to enjoy when I touched you." Her eyes roved his body with a sultry look, lingering below the belt as she licked her lips, before going up to lock their gazes.

"That was before I knew what a slut you are." He spun his back to her, dismissing her.

"Ah, ah, behave. Or, who knows what could befall your new little toy? She could - " Her eyes widened as his hand squeezed around her throat.

He picked her up off the ground and slammed her against the lockers.

"You even think about touching her, and I'll make you and your brother wish you'd never met me." His voice was hard as stone.

"If you or your idiotic brother got a beef, take it up with the bald traitor. Ja and I are out, period! We left."

His hand tightened around her neck."Don't bring this shit here. I swear you won't live to regret it, and neither will he."

Fear skittered across her face and her claws dug into his hand, trying to get him to release her. He got right in her face.

"I did my time, I'm a free man. I left that turf and moved on. Take my advice and do the same." He let her go and stood back, death in his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest and towered over her.

She gasped, inhaling lungfuls of air and scooted back, until she could breathe.

"Watch your back." She hissed as she pushed to her feet and rubbed her neck, turning her nose up, as if dismissing him.

"Watch yours," He smirked, amused by her insulted act. "and your brother's."

"He's coming for you." She stared at him, as if she was worried about him. "They all are."

"Want another death in "the family"?" His voice turned icy. "If not, tell them to stay the hell away."

He stepped towards her. "If they resurrect the past, I'll destroy every damned one of you, piece by piece, saving you two for last, so you can watch while I destroy everything that matters."

He took another menacing step and allowed all the malice inside him to show in his face and eyes. "I'll rip apart your little family so damned fast your heads will spin." He vowed.

"I'll start with the little lackeys, and make a statement by dragging it out and inflicting as much pain as possible, while you two watch every minute of it helpless to do anything but watch their ends and contemplate yours."

Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back.

"You'll get to see first hand exactly what I'll do to you two, before I do it, so you can anticipate the horrors you'll feel. Before I end it, you'll know exactly why people back there still fear me."

Her frightened gasp pulled a sadistic smirk from him.

"I'm warning you now, let it go, before it gets you both killed." He stared at her, watching the absolute terror on her face, and the fear in her eyes and licked his lips.

"You know what happens to people stupid enough to fuck with me and mine. That hasn't changed and never will."

She paled like she'd seen a ghost, or more aptly a demon that thoroughly enjoyed his work.

"Make sure your precious brother remembers that, and that I'm far from amused about his hand in all the shit that went down."

He took her by the arm and led her out of the building. "Be sure he gets my message, and don't ever darken my doorstep again. In fact, stay the hell out of my neighborhood, or there will be hell to pay!" He shoved her away from him and blocked her from even trying to go back into the building.

"If I even suspect you, or any of his goons of harassing anyone I care about…" He shot her his evilest grin and gave a careless shrug. "You know what I'm capable of."

He released a deep, dark chuckle as she ran off as if the devil were nipping at her three inch heels.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Enjoy everyone. Feedback is an author's greatest motivation. XD**

**A/N II: For those interested here is the link to my first radio interview: thebestpeopleweknow/2012/08/27/winner-of-the-marketing-for-romance-writers-bootcamp  
><strong>


	8. The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued patience and support. Enjoy the latest installment. **

**The Reckoning:**

Bankotsu stormed into class, and dropped into his seat, with an indignant huff. He sent a death glare to anyone who dared stare in his direction.

_Why is he so… hostile all of a sudden? _Kagome chewed the eraser of her pencil, and tried to focus on the teacher talking.

_Where did he disappear to during lunch? _

"Higurashi, am I boring you?" an impatient voice, and the sound of a book slapping shut, pulled her from her thoughts.

"No sir." She straightened in her seat.

"Then cease that infernal tapping." The teacher's eyes narrowed as he pushed the glasses back up from the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry," she set the pencil down, and duck her head, feeling contrite.

The class, minus Bankotsu, snickered.

Heat filled her cheeks as she slunk further in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible.

"As I was saying…" the teacher droned on, returning to his lesson.

_Did I do or say something to upset Bankotsu? Is that why he sent me away? Is he sick of my company?_

Each thought made her feel more miserable. _What if he doesn't want me around anymore? Wouldn't eh just tell me?_

Bankotsu's fury radiated across the room.

_I hope he's not angry with me. _She laid her head on the desk, feeling dejected.

What seemed like hours later the bell rang, jolting Kagome upright.

"Remember today's lesson. It will be on the pop quiz Friday. Class dismissed."

_Oh no! I missed class… _She grabbed her stuff and stared around the empty room.

_Aw man. Now I have to find someone who took notes. Maybe Sango will have some?_

Kagome walked over to her locker and frowned. _Can today possibly get any worse?_

She opened her locker, trading her Math book, for History and sighed.

"What's with the long face?" Sango opened her locker. "You're not still upset about lunch, are you?"

"Do you think Bankotsu is mad at me?" Kagome frowned, shoulders slouching.

Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think whatever upset him, isn't something you did."

"Then why is he avoiding me?" Kagome chewed her bottom lip.

"Some guys pull away when something upsets them." Sango frowned. "Talk to him, if you get the chance. Maybe he'd be happy to clear things up."

Kagome scuffed her feet and stared at the ground as she closed her locker door. _That's a big if… Oh no! I forgot to ask her for the notes… I'll try again after school. Anything beats having to ask Hojo for them. _

She shivered. _No way am I taking in a movie just to borrow some lousy notes. _Kagome slipped her book into the over large backpack, and slipped the bag over her shoulder. Steps heavy and slow, she walked to her next class.

"What's got you so glum?" Kouga asked, when she nearly bumped into him.

"Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Are you evading my question?" Kouga's brow rose.

She sighed and took her seat behind him. "Let's just say… something weird happened today."

"Did that creep touch you?" A growl rose from his throat. "I'll rip him apart."

"No! Kouga. I'm fine. Really." She folded her hands in her lap, twisting them in a nervous gesture she'd hoped she'd outgrown.

"What happened?"

She sat there a moment, debating whether or not to say anything, then sighed. "During lunch, in the blink of an eye, Bankotsu went from open and normal to… I don't know… distant."

Kouga scowled. "So it is about Bankotsu." His lips pulled back in a silent snarl, and his eyes rimmed with a red haze.

"I just don't get why he changed so suddenly." She fell back into her seat with a defeated sigh.

_Damnit! That stupid weasel must have already wormed his way into her good graces, seeing how this shit bothers her so much already. _ Kouga scowled. "I'll talk to him."

"Please don't fight." She bit her bottom lip. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? They haven't exactly been on civil terms lately and it's usually over me._

"We're just gonna talk," he assured. _A long, serious talk. _He spun to face the front, and crossed his arms over his chest. _I hate seeing her this worked up over a guy, especially this guy._

Kouga ground his teeth as he eyed the teacher, who was droning on about the lesson.

He couldn't understand why someone as sweet and pure as Kagome would ever get attached to a loser like Bankotsu._ If that sleaze bag hurts Kagome, or pushes her into anything,.. I'll kill him!_

**XOXOXO:**

Kouga waited in the locker room, leaning casually against the lockers, with his arms crossed.

He snatched Bankotsu by the arms and spun around, slamming him against the lockers, which shook and threatened to fall over.

Bankotsu snapped his leg out, kicking the wolf into the wall. He pulled the blade from the small of his back, flipped it open and held it to the wolf's throat. "You got a death wish?"

Koga's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "I'll never understand why the hell she wastes her time worrying about a scumbag like you."

"If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your spleen out." Bankotsu put the knife away so fast Kouga blinked. "We clear?"

"Crystal," Kouga shoved Bankotsu's arm away from him.

"What's between me and Kagome isn't your business, so back off!" Bankotsu flexed his hand, itching to pound the wolf in the face.

"She's wondering why you became so distant all of a sudden."

Bankotsu's jaw tightened. "If you want to keep that nose attached, wolf, you'll mind your own damned business." He took a menacing step forward so they were nose to nose.

"Kagome isn't like the girls you're used to. She's more sensitive then they are. Right now she thinks your pissy mood is her fault." Kouga crossed his arms over his chest and snarled. "If she gets hurt-"

"Kagome is the last person I'd ever hurt."

"Talk to her, because I'm tired of seeing her mope around." Kouga turned and walked away.

_He's right about Kags being sensitive. _Bankotsu closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck

He shoved off the wall with a huff and entered the shower, allowing the hot water to sluice down his body and ease some of the tension.

A few minutes later, he turned the water off and snatched a towel, drying before he tossed it to the floor, and kicked it away. _I should have known she'd get the wrong impression._

Bankotsu dressed and slammed the locker shut, exiting the room with determination etched on his face.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Things have gotten rather tense, eh? Thanks for reading everyone. Remember reviews are any authors greatest motivation.**


	9. Discoveries Made

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: I have to wait until the 28th or 29th to validate my Nano 2012 win, but I'm at 55K words and only have two chapters until the book is completed. So, you're getting this update a little early to celebrate. **

**A/N II: Because this chapter got so long, I've broke it into two installments and will finish the other half later.**

**Discoveries Made:**

_Maybe I should let him alone for a while? Maybe he just has a lot on his mind? _Kagome closed her locker with a sigh.

Slipping her History book into her bag she stared at the wide yellow strap. _I wonder if he still wants to be tutored tonight?_

She nibbled her bottom lip and walked down the hallway, wringing her hands in front of her stomach. _Guess I'll know in a few minutes._

Her feet stopped. Breath shuddered from her chest as she stared at her locker. _Should I just go home? It's not that far to walk._

_If he doesn't want me around…_ Her eyes stung and her vision blurred. She spun around and hurried to the exit.

She stumbled.

"Where's the fire?" Bankotsu caught her before she hit the ground.

"No fire, she mumbled, and pulled away, spinning around to swipe at her eyes.

He spun her around and tilted her chin. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she huffed and turned her back to him.

"Nothing my ass," he muttered and moved to stand in front of her. "Tell me," his eyes narrowed.

_Really? That's all he has to say? _Her free hand tightened into a fist and her lips pressed into a thin, tight line.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're being such a jerk!" She went to walk off, but was stopped by his hand on her elbow.

"Wait," he exhaled a slow breath, and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry about, ya know, my mood earlier." He shifted his weight to his other foot and released her elbow.

Her eyes widened. _Did he just…. apologize? He never apologizes to anyone…_

"It had nothing to do with you," he assured, staring at her eyes.

"What happened?" She titled her head to one side and stared into his stormy blue eyes.

"Let's just say that I saw someone I'd rather not." He crossed his arms over his chest in a manner that clearly said to drop it.

She frowned. _Why do I get the feeling he isn't telling me something important?_

"Kagome?"

She blinked.

"So, we cool?" He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"I guess," she swallowed against the tightness of her throat. _I wonder who he saw that made him so mad? _

"Good," he led her by the arm, over to his bike and held out the second helmet. "Tell ya what, to make it up to ya, I'll spring for pizza tonight. You can even get an order of oden."

"Really?" She slipped the helmet on.

"Yup," he fastened his and waited for her to climb on. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as he started the engine. "Hang on." He tore out of the parking lot, startling a squeak from her, as her arms latched around his waist.

Grinning he drove down the road, not slowing until they hit the first turn.

Clouds rolled in like oceanic waves, blanketing the sky. The skin on her legs grew damp as the temperature dropped. "Looks like we're in for some rain tonight."

"Don't worry. We'll get to the apartment before it hits." The sound of his calm voice caused her to relax her grip.

"Did you bring your History book?"

"I knew I forgot something," He shrugged his shoulders.

_Good thing I'm always prepared. _She bit back a sigh and shifted the yellow beg on her back.

Normally she'd close her eyes and lean against him, as the ride soothed her nerves. _Why doesn't he want to talk about what bothered him earlier? If I bring it up he'll just get angry._

Her stomach knotted. _Whoever it was, I hope they stay away. _She shivered.

"A bit cold?" He teased.

"I am in a skirt," she reminded.

"Then let's get you inside and warmed up." He pulled into the parking lot and cut the engine.

She hopped off the back and held her skirt down as the wind kicked up.

"Go on inside."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to put this away./" He grunted and pushed the bike onto the sidewalk. "Can you hold the door?"

She nodded, ran over, and opened the door.

"Go on up the stairs. I'll be right behind you."He passed her the apartment key. Bankotsu pushed the bike inside and up the stairs._ Screw what the old bat says, I'm not taking any chances. _

"Are you sure this is okay?" She walked up the stairs, holding the key. _I hope he doesn't get in trouble._

"No worries." He grinned. "It's all good."

"Are you sure Jakotsu won't mind?" She couldn't fathom his finicky brother not throwing a fit about getting mud or dirt on his carpet.

"Ja knows I bring it in during the stormy season."

She nodded and opened the door with his key, walked inside and held the door wide for him from behind the door. "Where is he by the way?"

Bankotsu grunted as he parked the bike in the kitchen. "Good question." He checked the fridge and sighed, pulling a note off the door.

_Bankotsu, _

_I'll be home late tonight, so don't wait up. I have to work a double shift because as usual the bitch called in sick. I bet she's just playing hooky. _

_Anyways, there is some money in the bread box. Enjoy your dinner._

_Jakotsu._

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves." He grinned and wiggled his brows.

"Maybe I should go?" She blushed and backed away.

"Relax, Kags." I'm just teasing you." He reached into the bread box and pulled out the money. "How about that dinner?"

"Are you sure?" She shifted so her pack was across her back.

"Absolutely. Besides, we have that History test tomorrow. Right?"

"Okay, but no funny business." She stared him dead in the eye, jaw tight.

"Scouts honor." He walked over to the phone and ordered their food. "Make it snappy, eh? We're hungry." He hung up the phone. "Food should be here shortly."

"I'm actually really hungry," She admitted, ducking her head.

"Want some tea?" He got into the fridge, took out the tea pitcher, and closed the fridge.

"Sure, thanks." She plopped her bag by the couch and fell onto it in relief.

His reputation at school was one of being a play boy. No way would she become his next conquest.

"Seriously, relax okay? You're safe with me."

"Does it show that much?" She frowned.

"The knuckles of your hands, twisting the hem of your skirt, are turning white," He said with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Oh," She blushed and released them hem of her skirt. "Sorry. I'm just not used to uh… being alone with a guy."

"It shows." he passed her a glass of iced tea, then sipped his. "Why so nervous around me?"

"Well, you, uh…"

"Look, Kagome. I like you, but I'm not going to push for anything you aren't ready for."

She nodded.

"If I did, your friend Kouga would be pissed at me."

"I doubt you're afraid of him." She supplied, relaxing a bit.

He just smirked and raised his glass, saluting her and sipped his drink again.

She pulled out her History book, and opened it to the pages they had discussed in class the past week.

He drained his cup, then sat forward and stared at the book.

"We've been discussing the Feudal Era this week." She started the lesson on the first page.

"One of the few time periods I don't mind reading about." He nodded.

"Really? Why?" She stared at him, head tilted to one side, and lips pursed.

"The weapons." He showed her a picture of a large halberd. "Banryu is my favorite." He smiled.

"Is that why you named your motorcycle Banryu?"

"Damn straight." He gently brushed some stray hair bout of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You like my bike, eh?"

"It's um… interesting." She smiled and pulled away, hoping to chase her dry throat away with the cool tea as she forced down her blush.

"Interesting, eh? Nice word choice." He dipped his head and nuzzled her ear to whisper. "You're adorable when you blush."

Her breath hitched in anticipation as she waited to see what he'd do next.

The door bell rang. She jumped back with a startled squeal.

He chuckled and walked over to the door accepting their dinner, and tipped the delivery guy. "Keep the change." He kicked the door shut and placed their food on the coffee table.

Kagome closed her book and put it away. "Smelly yummy."

"As promised." He popped the lid and passed her the container of oden.

She squealed like an excited kid. "Oden, oden, oden." She chanted in a sing song voice.

"Someone enjoys her noodles." He chuckled and placed the onigiri and tempura down.

The door bell rang again and he collected their pizzas and paid the delivery guy.

"It's pouring like crazy man."

"Thanks," Bankotsu added a small tip, then nudged the door shut with his foot.

"What kind did you get?" She asked, around a mouth full of oden.

"Meat lovers, extra cheese, no anchovies, and one taco pizza, no onions or peppers." He set them on the table, and went to refill their tea glasses.

**XOXOXO:**

Two hours later he disposed of their containers, and filled their glasses with the last of the tea.

Kagome wiped the coffee table with a damp cloth and then dried it with a paper towel and retrieved her book.

"So, bad storm?" She stared at him a long silent minute.

"Yeah," He plopped onto the couch next to her.

"I better call." She pulled out her cell. "Mom? I just wanted to let you know we made it to Bankotsu's before the storm hit."

"You're safe?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Kagome hugged the phone to her ear, as Bankotsu turned on the weather report.

_We advise everyone not to go out unless you absolutely have to. It's already dropped a foot of rain and is expected to continue through out the night._

Her eyes widened and her spine stiffened.

"I want you to stay where you are until the storm is gone." Her mother sighed. "You'll be safer there. You have you gym clothes, right?"

"Yeah, in my bag. Are you sure about this?"

"As long as it's okay with your friend's brother. I'd rather you not be on the road in this mess."

"It's fine," Bankotsu assured.

"Put him on the phone." Her mother instructed.

Kagome passed the phone to Bankotsu. "Um, she wants to talk to you."

"Yo," Bankotsu spoke into the phone.

"I trust you and my daughter will stay inside, and will behave appropriately?"

"Yes, ma'am," he promised. "She's safe here with me."

"Good. Give her the phone."

"Here, she wants to talk to you." He stood and went to get a blanket and pillow from the hall closet.

"Kagome, you're a good girl and he seems like a nice boy I don't want you on these roads tonight."

"I understand." She heard her mother hang up.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and closed her cell phone, putting it back in her bag.

Thunder clapped so loud it shook the building. A lightning bolt split the sky.

Kagome jumped and hugged her knees, trembling.

"You okay?" He plopped the blanket and pillows on the end of the couch and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I hate these bad storms," she whimpered, and buried herself against his chest, practically crawling into his lap.

"Why?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"It was a storm like this that killed my dad." She whispered.

"I didn't know." He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "We're going to be fine." He rocked her back and forth like his mother used to do to him when he was little.

"Promise?" She didn't move from his chest.

"Yes," he whispered.

The wind outside howled and rain pelted the windows.

He got up and closed the curtains, with her clinging to the back of his shirt.

He led her back to the couch and smiled when she hugged him needing comfort.

With any other girl he'd be put off by her clinging. With Kagome, he kind of liked it.

"How about some music?" He offered, clicking off the TV and turning on the radio. He couldn't play it too loud or the landlady would pound on his door. He could at least play it loud enough to help draw her mind away from the storm.

As the sounds of rock filled the room, her body relaxed against him.

"Can we… stay like this tonight?" She asked, as if afraid he'd say no.

"Sure," He kicked off his shoes and stretched his feet on the table.

She sighed contently and felt her eyes fall closed. She was vaguely aware of him shifting a while later and snuggled closer to him as the warmth of their embrace and the sweet sounds of music combined to lull her to sleep.

Bankotsu stroked her hair as she lay on his chest and smiled feeling at ease. It had been a while since he'd let a girl fall asleep on his chest.

He shifted so they lay side by side on the couch and pulled the blanket up to their chins.

Hours later the tape ended and the loud boom of thunder caused Kagome to jerk awake.

The first thing that registered was how hot she felt. She kicked the blanket off and frowned. _The air conditioner must have gone out._

She leaned up on one elbow and noticed he'd pushed the coffee table away from the couch, probably to make it a bit more comfortable to lay beside her.

She checked Bankotsu and found his forehead dripping sweat. She frowned and wiped it away with her hand.

_Omigod! He's burning up._ She opened his shirt and got up to find a washrag to wet.

She wet it in the kitchen sink and returned to the living room to bathe his brow.

"Ban? She pushed on his chest trying to wake him up.

His breathing turned rapid and his body jerked uncontrollably.

Her eyes widened. _Don't tell me…_

After a minute the jerking stopped and his eyes flew open, fear etched into them. His body jerked again like a strained muscle jumping uncontrollably.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for chapter nine. Enjoy. Reviews are any author's greatest motivation.**

**A/N II: I'd like to say thanks to every follower, and reviewer. You are all awesome! Your continued support keeps me returning.**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**A/N: Just a quick note to let everyone know my second foray into NanWriMo was a success. **

**To celebrate, I'm posting this chapter early. :)**

**Secrets Revealed:**

_You can handle this. _Kagome repeated the mantra in her mind, trying to keep her panic at bay.

_You just need to cool him down, and keep him relaxed._

She scurried into the kitchen, and wet the dish towel by the sink, then wrung it out. She returned to the couch, and gently bathed his forehead.

"It's okay." She whispered, in what she hoped was a soothing tone. At least her voice sounded calm, instead of shaky.

Bankotsu's hand searched blindly for her free hand, and grasped it like a shy child in a large crowd of strangers, holding their mother's hand.

"I'm right here." She squeezed his hand, and continued bathing his brow.

She didn't know why he'd overheated, but he did.

She needed to take charge. If he panicked, he could cause a lot of damage to his body. Then they would be screwed. With the storm raging outside they couldn't just call an ambulance to take him in.

She didn't know how to drive yet, so that wasn't an option either. Judging by the wind howling outside the storm wouldn't let up any time soon, so that wasn't an option either.

_Good thing I know CPR, and a few other things. _She bit her bottom lip trying to hold her nerves in check.

The fear in his eyes receded just a bit. A moment later his body stopped shaking. His breath came out labored.

"You need to stay calm. I won't let anything happen to you." She set the cloth aside, then brushed her fingers through his bangs, attempting to relax him. "I need you to trust me, okay?"

He nodded and closed his hand around hers. His eyes clouded with confusion, remained locked to hers.

She opened his shirt, then gave his chest and stomach the same attention she'd lavished on his forehead. "I need to cool you off," she explained.

"What's happening?" His tone was soft like that of a child unsure of what to expect.

She smiled. "It was sweet of you to pull a blanket over us, but I think it made you way too hot."

His body trembled and shook uncontrollably. Pain filled his eyes.

She patiently waited for the tremors to pass and stoked his bangs. "Don't worry. It'll pass."

Fear and confusion warred in his eyes and he clenched his jaw against the pain.

The tremors passed and she moved to his waist.

"We need to, um, get these off." She stared him in the eyes and reached for the snap of his pants.

The last time she'd done this Souta had been around eight. He'd been embarrassed about his sister taking care of him since their mother had been at work.

Bankotsu's hand left hers, to help unsnap his pants, then fell to the floor as if even that menial task wore him out.

Relieved he didn't make any snarky comments, she fought the blush that crept onto her face, and shifted in her seat, as she removed his pants.

_I can't believe I took his pants off. _She averted her eyes from his body. _I hope he doesn't tell anyone at school about this._

She picked up the cloth, and returned to the sink.

_He's too heavy for me to put in the tub. So, this rag and bowl will have to do. _She carried them to the living room, and knelt beside him.

She noticed his jaw was tight. Whether from pain, or anger she couldn't be sure.

"No need to be embarrassed." She wrung out the cloth and wet his legs, sure his ego was suffering a large blow.

"You're not the one on the floor." He hissed, as another set of tremors struck.

"Your body is trying to force out the extra heat." She spoke calmly. "We went through this when my brother Souta, was little."

He closed his eyes until the tremors passed then breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did that go?" He breathed heavily.

"He wouldn't talk to me for over a week afterwards." She frowned. "I just did what Mama told me to do, if it happened."

"Where was your mom? He asked, voice sounding hoarse.

She got him a glass of water, and continued running the cloth over him.

"Mama was at work that night. She didn't get home until after the attack." She helped him sit up, then the cup up so he could drink the water.

"Thanks," he muttered and swallowed it.

Judging by the frown on his face, he was trying to figure something out.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" She asked, keeping the wet cloth moving over his skin.

"Not that I recall." He scowled, moving to sit up fully.

"Don't try to get up." She ordered, moving to sit beside him. She pushed him back down. "If you try to move too soon, your legs will turn to jelly and won't work."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"I tried to get Souta up so we could get him in the tub, we both fell." She sighed. "It was a mess."

Clearly Bankotsu didn't like hearing that, because is eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"How long?" He demanded.

"Could be an hour, could be longer." She dipped the cloth into the bowl. "I'll make us some tea."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, cleaned out the coffee pot, and put a tea bag in the filter.

She returned to the sink, refilled the bowl, then returned to the living room.

Kagome plucked a pillow off the couch and gently settled it under his head.

She draped a sheet over him and smiled. "This way you're not too hot, but won't freeze either."

"Terrific," He sighed and closed his eyes.

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, she carried in a cup of warm tea and helped him drink it, then pushed him back down.

"You better not tell anyone at school about this." He growled, hands hitting the floor in a show of frustration.

"I won't," she assured, moving the bowl of water and the cloth within reach. "You better not either." She added, lying beside him.

He blinked when she lifted the hem of her shirt, so her belly was uncovered, and laid beside him, resting he r head on his shoulder.

"I need to know if your body temperature gets too high again," she explained.

"You won't hear me complain." He smirked.

Heat crashed on her face as his hand rested on her hip.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes._ He must be starting to feel better, since he's reverted to his normal, flirty self. _

She placed her hand over his to keep it from wandering, just in case he tried anything cute.

She needed to be close in case something happened, and needed to make sure he stayed still, so her best option was to rest beside him. If she fell asleep she'd be woken up by his burning skin if his fever spiked again.

She closed her eyes, grateful that as far as she knew he was no where near as bad as Miroku.

She felt his other hand grab hers, holding it against his chest. She pictured the smirk on his face widening.

_Something tells me it's going to be a long night._

She blushed and hoped his brother wouldn't come home and find them in such a compromising position, as she listened to the storm still raging outside, hoping the electric didn't go out.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: That's it for this installment. Enjoy the chapter. Remember feedback is any author's greatest motivation. :)**


	11. Storms Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**XOXOXO:**

**You all have Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX to thank for the early update. Seriously if you haven't read his stories, you're missing out!He's awesome at battle scenes and keeping things real. :)  
><strong>

**Storms Brewing:**

Thunder rolled through the sky and rattled the windowpanes. The electric fizzled out plunging them into darkness that rivaled the starless night sky. Kagome jumped as the thundered crashed again. Bankotsu's hand on her hip pushed her closer to him and he forced his voice to be strong as he whispered trying to soothe her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here."

Bankotsu used his free hand to gently brush some hair from her face, then his thumb gently stroked her cheek. In his mind's eye he watched his tanned finger glide across the soft cheek which was probably flushed with a cute little blush.

He enjoyed how easily she blushed. All of the girls he'd dated were beyond the blushing stage. Hell, most of them knew more about sex than he did and he knew a lot.

Kagome stared into Bankotsu's tired eyes. She flinched as lightening crackled in the sky and thunder ripped through the air, reminding her of the sound of a freight train going by.

Bankotsu held her tighter enjoying her supple body pressed against his as she cuddled even closer to him. He didn't like that she was scared, but he wasn't about to complain about her seeking reassurance from him. To him that was adorable, just like the girl in his arms.

"Easy babe, I've got you."

He tried to keep the tiredness out of his voice so she wouldn't pick up on it. He needed to be strong in order to banish her fears.

"I hate storms," she muttered, feeling like a frightened child, which irritated her and caused her to sulk.

"You probably think I'm acting like such a baby." Way to make a lasting impression, she mentally berated herself for making herself look like a fool in front of him.

"Not at all," he assured. "Everyone has their fears."

His fingers lightly traced a path gliding from her hip, to her shoulder, and then returned to her hip again. He continued the caress in an endless cycle.

After several minutes she slowly relaxed, melting against him. His fingers definitely had a way of relaxing her and chasing away her fears.

"Thanks." She closed her eyes and clung to him. Not only was it soothing, but it caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and strange tingles to run throughout her body all the way down to her toes.

"Anytime." He smirked into the dark room wishing he could see her paler face pressed against his naked tanned chest. He'd bet she looked adorable like that.

"Being alone in the dark isn't all bad," he whispered huskily. "It can actually be a lot of fun." He squeezed her hip.

She pictured the big smirk she was certain was plastered on his face and lightly smacked his chest.

"You promised to behave tonight," she scolded playfully.

"Hay, can't blame a guy for trying." She felt his shoulders shrug and then he chuckled.

Her cheeks heated and for once she was grateful for the darkness so that he couldn't see her blushing. At least he was getting. He'd scared the shit out of her earlier.

She snuggled closer enjoying his strong embrace. No one had ever held her so close or tenderly before. She didn't feel so scared anymore. Despite his teasing she knew he'd behave, at least for tonight.

The fact that he respected her wishes and didn't push her boundaries meant a lot to her. She felt respected. More than that she felt appreciated. Something else no other guy had ever made her feel.

She hadn't dated many guys. Only two if she were honest with herself. But, both of them had gone so far as trying to get her drunk so they could get what they wanted.

She ruthlessly banished the unwanted, painful memories and the deep sense of betrayal they brought with them, and chose instead to focus on the warmth of his arms around her. She felt safe, not just from the raging storm outside, but from… well, everything.

With him around she knew she would always be safe. The heat emanating from his chest was considerably less than it had been an hour ago, but still enough to make her drowsy. With his temperature returned to normal she gave up on fighting to remain awake. Her eyes drifted closed and she let out a content sigh as she snuggled her head against the bottom of his chin.

Bankotsu lay there feeling her warm breath tickle his neck and a slow smile crossed his lips. At least she wasn't scared anymore. The fact that he'd made her forget her fears caused a warm feeling to enter his chest and his breathing turned lighter. His eyes slowly drifted shut.

Hours later the lights came back on just as Jakotsu opened the door and found the teenagers putting their clothes on.

"What the hell?" He glared at the half naked teens on the floor. "Bankotsu, please tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not," He defended, reaching over to snatch up his pants.

"Then why-" Jakotsu was silenced by Bankotsu's heated glare.

"Come on Kagome, we don't want to be any later than we already are."

Blushing she stared at the floor and collected her bag, then followed Bankotsu out the door as he pushed his bike downstairs.

Outside they climbed onto the bike and he drove them to school.

They arrived just before the final bell and climbed off the bike.

Kouga and Ayame walked by and gaped at her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kouga growled as he faced Bankotsu.

Bankotsu scowled at him, bracing his feet wide apart as fi preparing for a fight.

"Bankotsu didn't do anything," Kagome said calmly, stepping between them. "Except drive me to school so we wouldn't be late." She turned to Bankotsu, blushed, and mumbled her thanks.

Bankotsu grinned and nodded, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and then escorted her to class, uncaring that his shirt was only half tucked in.

Kagome blushed as everyone in the hallways stared at them and whispered about their half tucked shirts and messy hair.

Bankotsu pulled her closer to his side and glared at anyone who looked like they were going to approach them.

"His scent is all over her," Kouga glared at their retreating backs.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation, Kouga. This is Kagome we're talking about after all."

"It's him I don't trust," Kouga snorted, as the rumors quickly spread around the school.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Been a while, eh? There is the next installment. I know, it's short. Longer one next time. Promise. Enjoy everyone. :)**

**P.S. For those interested my New Adult Paranormal Romance Novel {Dangerous Temptation} is now available. See my profile for the links. :)**


	12. Rumors Abound

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha fandom or characters. No money is made from this.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: If you haven't read Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX's stories you're missing out. He gets into Bankotsu's mind better than I do. He's also one of my absolute fave authors on this site! Go on check him out. I dare you. *winks* Pay close attention to "Gang Affiliations" because his OC Jason is awesome!**

**XOXOXO:**

**Rumors Abound:**

Kagome sat at her desk, trying to make herself as small as possible so as not to be noticed.

Why did people insist on lying about her and Bankotsu? Sure she knew his reputation, but he'd been a perfect gentleman towards her.

_Stupid rumors! And stupid small minded idiots who spread them. _She slouched in her desk.

Throughout the day the entire school asked endless questions about what they had done.

Kouga's thoughtless comment about Bankotsu's scent being all over her had opened a huge can of worms.

_Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?_ Her lips pressed in a thin, tight line.

The entire class sent her strange looks and talked behind her back. Even the people she'd considered some of her closest friends, like Kouga and Inuyasha. That hurt more than anything.

She sank lower in her seat, stomach churning, as some of the female whispers reached her ears.

"Did you hear that Kagome slept with Bankotsu?"

"So, even miss goody-goody couldn't avoid him." The smugness in the voice grated on Kagome's nerves. Her pencil snapped from the death grip she had on it with one finger pressuring the front.

_Great. What else could go wrong?_

"I bet that was fun for her." One giggled. "He's bound to be good in bed with how many girls he's had."

"She obviously didn't think about what it would do to her reputation."

Kagome grit her teeth. Who were they to judge her without even knowing the facts?

"Does she really think he will stay with a little nobody like her?" One huffed indignantly.

"Guess she'll just have to learn the hard way." That one sounded nonchalant, almost bored.

"Guys like him never stay with any girl for long."

_Jealous much? _Kagome picked up both pieces of her pencil and tucked them into her bag.

"Who do you think is next on his list?"

"It could be anyone."

"She'd better hope he's done with her fast, or else things could get real ugly if another guy shows interest in her."

"Yeah. Remember what he did to Kouga?"

"Good point."

"Maybe now that he's fucked her, she'll be safe because he'll move on?"

"I feel sorry for any girl who catches his eye. He's one seriously dangerous guy. Not to mention twisted."

"So is his crazy ex girlfriend."

"Yeah. I don't envy Kagome when that chick finds out."

"Me either."

"Better her than me." The last one ended with a snigger.

Unable to take the stares and heated whispers anymore, Kagome jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room, tears stinging her eyes.

Apparently she didn't have as many real friends as she'd thought.

A vice grip tightened around her heart and squeezed painfully, making it impossible to draw in a deep breath. Misery filled her to the core as she ran through the hallway toward the girl's bathroom.

_Why can't people mind their own damned business? _

Swiping at the unwanted tears she huffed and then walked over to the sink, where she ran cool water and splashed it on her face, hoping it would cool her cheeks.

They hadn't done anything and yet people we're already spreading lies. Hell! By the end of the week she'd end up pregnant and dumped or worse.

_Stupid rumors!_

She knew Bankotsu was dangerous. What did they think she was an idiot or something? Of course he was dangerous.

He didn't even try to hide that fact. But, he was more than his reputation. So much more. If people would bother to get to know him at all, they would see that.

Kagome splashed more cold water on her face and tried to stomp down her anger. One night at his place and people already assumed they'd had sex.

Well… he was rumored to be quite a player. But, she was still a virgin for crying out loud! Not that it was anyone else's business.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror and absently wondered how Bankotsu would react to the rumors flying around the school?

_Probably fist first, questions last. _She sighed and shook her head as that thought brought little comfort to her. It would only reinforce the rumors of how violent he was.

She hugged her waist and leaned her back against the wall as she sunk to to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest.

If she could just get through the rest of the day then she could go crawl under a rock or something and just disappear.

She rested her head on her knees and sobbed as she tried to force the pain away.

It wasn't like Bankotsu would actually take the time to set them straight either. Why would he? Guys loved that kind of crap because it boosted their reputations.

A heavy sigh passed her lips. She was a good girl and always kept her nose clean, so why did this happen to her? Why now and why with him?

_So much for friendship. _

Kagome hugged her knees tighter to her and sobbed harder. What was she going to do now? A guy's reputation could grow and no one thought anything bad of it. But, once a girl's reputation was tarnished, her life would never be the same.

She hadn't even done anything and her reputation was already trashed. A huge wave of helplessness overwhelmed her as she sank deeper into depression and tears continued to spill down her cheeks.

**XOXOXO:**

White hot fury boiled in his veins as Bankotsu glared at the guys who had formed a large circle around him within the past few minutes.

_Stupid vultures. No doubt here to talk about Kagome. _He snorted in disgust. _Like hell I'll tell them anything._

If they thought he was intimidated by their little group, they would quickly learn otherwise. He wasn't a guy who intimidated easily, despite his short height.

Hell! He was the former leader of the Schichinatai. _The_ most feared gang in his old stomping grounds. Like he'd be intimidated by a little group of footballers. He snorted like an angry bull.

"How was she man?" One of them grinned as if he'd just asked the world's smartest question.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed.

"Even _if_ we had done anything it would be none of your business."

"Don't play innocent with us, man. Come on. Share the juicy bits." One of the other guys nudged his ribs.

"Are you deaf?" Bankotsu snarled, as he grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the locker.

"Back the fuck off." He cracked the knuckles of his free hand as it balled into a fist.

"Come on, man. All guys share the details. You know, so we can compare notes." The first one gave him a goofy grin.

"If I hear one word about any of this going around school your ass is toast," Bankotsu gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Wow man. Lighten up. We're just curious is all. Lots of us having been trying to tap that one for a while now. Especially Hojo."

"Kagome isn't a piece of ass!" She was different from the other girls at the school and he wouldn't allow anyone to think other wise.

"If you even think about touching her, I'll rip off your balls and shove them down your fucking throat," he warned in a nearly inhuman voice.

"Whatever man. Point taken." The guy held his hands up in an 'I surrender' posture. "Chill, okay?"

Bankotsu grunted and released the guy tossing him to the side and into his friend. The other one stupid enough to open his trap.

He sent a dark glare at all of the guys in the locker room.

"Yo, that goes for all of you little piss ants. Stay the fuck away from Kagome. And keep your mouths shut." He locked gazes from one guy to the next, with tension thick in the air. The steam from the showers only irked him more.

His shoulders tightened and his chest heaved with barely controlled rage. One more stupid word or wrong move on their parts and he would actually see red.

One by one the guys dropped their gazes and gave a quick nod or murmur of understanding.

_Smart fucking move. The way I feel right now even the toughest son-of-a-bitch would end up kissing the pavement, let alone these pathetic weaklings._

His fist tightened till his tanned knuckles turned white. _Putting my fist through the lockers would cause these pansies to piss their pants. _ As briefly amusing as that would be he had more important things to do.

Bankotsu exited the room and tossed the towel he'd draped around his waist into a large basket. He yanked his tee shirt, boxers, and jeans, then laced up his steel-toed boots and then exited the locker room, only to come face-to-face with Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, and Inuyasha.

_Just what I don't need. _A muscle beside his jaw ticked. If he ground his teeth any harder they'd shave chunks of like a power tool.

He quickly banished the urge to roll his eyes, because he didn't want to take his eyes off any of them while they looked ready to chew glass.

Bankotsu cracked his neck and his other fist, preparing to fight his way past them if needed, which he really hoped it was. Kicking and punching the bags in the gym had done little to release his pent up frustrations.

He'd prefer flesh striking flesh with the sweet metallic scent of blood in the air over hitting a stupid gym bag any day.

"You got something to say? Spit it out." He braced his feet shoulder width apart.

His eyes challenged the wolf demon, knowing he'd be the biggest obstacle and was the ring leader of this little impromptu get-together.

"You should have never touched Kagome," Kouga snarled, eyes tinged red and fangs bared. A sure sign he was close to wolfing out.

"What we do is our business. No one else's, so fuck off." Each word laced with venom. Bankotsu wasn't about to let the demon intimidate him. And he sure as hell wouldn't tolerate the wolf sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Because of you every girl in school is talking shit about her and what you two did." Kouga snapped his jaws in a threatening manner as his beast threatened to rise to the surface.

"You're the one who started this shit by shooting your mouth off." Bankotsu scowled. _How dare this bastard try to pin this fiasco on me?_

"Now, get the hell out of my way." Bankotsu's voiced turned dark and dangerous. Low and calm, despite the rage coursing through his veins.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you until you make this right," Kouga snarled.

"Don't tell me what to do." Bankotsu drew his fist back and punched Kouga in the jaw, spun and kicked both Ginta and Hakaku away from him as they charged at him.

_Stupid lackeys._

Inuyasha lunged toward him, only to meet Bankotsu's rising knee. He drove an elbow into Inuyasha's back and then let him fall forward like a discarded sack of trash.

Kouga kept himself from falling back from the force of the punch and then charged Bankotsu, claws out. Eager to shred the fool limb from limb.

Bankotsu dodged the claws, snapped Kouga's wrist and then drove his free fist into Kouga's gut, sending him to his knees as Kouga tried to catch his breath.

"What's the matter, wolf? Bite off more than you can chew?" Bankotsu smirked at his own joke. "Guess you forgot who you're fucking with, eh? Here, let me remind you." He ruthlessly drove the tip of his steel toed boot into Kouga's ribs, which sent the guy sprawling across him across the floor.

Bankotsu sighed with boredom and pushed his braid off his shoulder. He hadn't even broken a sweat. _Stupid high school kids never were much of a challenge. Not even the demonic ones. _

Shaking his head in disappointment Bankotsu stormed away with heavy strides. Most likely that little skirmish would get him expelled, but he didn't give a fuck. He needed to talk to Kagome and that's exactly where he headed, intent on busting into her classroom and breaking her out of it.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Been a while, eh? There is the next installment. Enjoy everyone. Remember authors love feed back, so don't be shy to let me know what you think. XD**


End file.
